Companies are creating and processing more and more data, and need a reliable means to store and access the data in order to be competitive. As a result, the data storage industry is growing quickly. Data storage providers are using many solutions for storing the ever-increasing volume of data. Currently, companies use techniques such as compression and other new storage methods to reduce the overall footprint of the data. Despite these methods, the volume of data continues to strain the capacity of many existing data storage systems and there is still a need to improve data storage techniques.